<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>found by brilliantcastiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188933">found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantcastiel/pseuds/brilliantcastiel'>brilliantcastiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, OC is a timelord, Romance, Time Travel, doctor who fic - Freeform, seasons one through seven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantcastiel/pseuds/brilliantcastiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Doctor did have a wife, meet Ophelia Delta, or as she is known as, The Traveler. When the Time War broke out, she was one of the first to escape, and The Doctor thought she died. But what if they reunited over 500 years later? </p><p> </p><p>"I'm The Traveler, and I'm the Last Time Lady"</p><p> </p><p> [Book one of The Traveler series] </p><p> </p><p>[SEASON 1 OF DOCTOR WHO]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleventh Doctor/Original Female Character(s), Ninth Doctor/Original Female Character(s), Tenth Doctor/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rose and Ophelia part one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>What if the Doctor did have a wife, meet Ophelia Delta, or as she is known as, The Traveler. When the Time War broke out, she was one of the first to escape, and The Doctor thought she died. But what if they reunited over 500 years later? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm The Traveler, and I'm the Last Time Lady"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> [Book one of The Traveler series] </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[SEASON 1 OF DOCTOR WHO]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>OLIVIA CARTER</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sharp gasp, the female jolted awake, breathing hard. The same damn dream happened again. Groaning, she grabbed her head and tried to take the pain away. For the longest time, the same dream happened day in and day out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> The night air was filled with screaming and the sounds of ‘exterminate’ The Time Lords and Ladys tried all they could to protect their children. Their attempts failed as the Daleks fired their beams. On a hill stood a couple. Theta and Ophelia. He cupped her face in his hands. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t cry my love. It’ll be okay. I know a way to end this war.” he stated  She couldn’t help, a few tears escaped. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know. But try your hardest to find me again my love.” She sobbed out. He  pulled her into a tight hug and pressed a kiss on her forehead. Then he pulled away and headed off, set to end the War.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The woman got into her TARDIS and stroked the side. She would be human again soon. All her memories would be concealed in a small watch. Her chameleon arc -which would change her DNA and biology to human- dangled from the ceiling, and she reached up to grab it. After quickly setting the settings to human and placing the watch into the spot, she placed it onto her head and pressed the button. To say that it hurt worse than regeneration was true. After a few more seconds, the pain stopped, and she couldn’t help but look around.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Pressing the button that she needed to, Ophelia set course for Earth, and decided on a small town in London,England. To at least try to fit in to human society.  She parked her Ship and changed the exterior so that it looked like a phone booth. She sighed and stepped out, setting the key in the corner, where only she could get it. Then, she set out for the London streets, letting the memories slowly leave her mind. But the one thought that remained on her mind, was who was the mysterious man, and when she would meet him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But little did she know, she already had met him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her phone ringing from her nightstand caught her attention and she reached over and grabbed it. It was her best friend, Rose Tyler. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want? " She asked, her voice raspy. From the other end she could hear a laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You got the job," she said, and the black haired girl smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did? " she asked, astounded that she’d got the job. She had applied where Rose worked since they had a spot opening. She never really expected it to get it. Honestly Ophelia really only applied just so that she would have something to do on the weekends when she had a break from Uni. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They want you to start today, so I'll be back within 30 minutes"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, where are you?” She asked Rose, as she heaved herself up, pushing her hair out of her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In town. I went to have breakfast with Mickey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better be ready when I get to your place.” Rose said and hung up. She fell back onto the bed and sighed. Today was going to be a long day. A feeling of dread was starting to build in her gut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The female finally managed to force her body to get up and got up slowly, yawning and popping her back slightly. She had the same dream again, the one with a man, but his face changed every night. What this meant, she didn’t know. Quickly writing down what she could remember down to the detail before shutting her diary and going into the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the time the dream included these weird salt shakers with lasers, the man and people dying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her black hair was a wreck, thanks to the nightmare. she sighed softly and turned the shower on, hoping that would wash her problems away. The water was hot against her skin, as she reached for her shampoo and applied it to her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later, she was stopping the water and grabbing her towel. Wrapping her robe around her, she set on getting dressed. Slipping on a short sleeve shirt and the first pair of jeans she grabbed from her dresser, Ophelia grabbed her makeup bag, and started applying her foundation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing a knock on the front door, she placed her brush down so that she could answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doors open" She yelled out since she was still getting ready. As she was applying her lipstick Rose popped her blonde head in, a smile on her face. Placing the cap back on the lipstick, she turned to face her friend, an equally big smile on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ophelia and Rose headed out of her flat and  caught one of the buses that went to a few blocks from where she worked. They made it to Henriks by a quarter to nine, which was good considering that our shifts were from nine to five.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The manager decided it was best for Rose to teach what the black haired girl would be doing for her job. And she did,by noon, she was stocking the clothes like she had this job for more than a day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had a quick lunch break around two in the afternoon with Mickey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, it was closing time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they finished closing and were about to head out, the lottery bag with the money inside was thrusted at Rose. With a sigh, Rose and Ophelia headed down to the basement to give the money to Wilson. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both sighed softly and the black haired girl went first, slinging her black bag over her shoulder and went to the basement door and opened it. The door was heavy, and she struggled to keep it open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rose! Hurry your ass up." She called out and she watched Rose run through the opened door, which she quickly got through, letting the door shut with a slam. The air was musty and damp, which caused the female to gag slightly. The pair walked down the hall, which was lit by some small and very dim lights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We made it to Wilson’s door and Rose raised her hand to knock. Nothing. So she knocked again. Then a loud crash echoed through the hall. The friend’s heads snapped down that way as she dropped the money though the slot and they slowly backed up as the sound they heard grew louder as they seemed to walk closer to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyone out there?" Ophelia yelled out, voice strong and that too echoed. Her and Rose  came into a room full of mannequins and walked at a fast pace, trying to get out before anything happened.. Out of the corner of her,Ophelia saw one of the heads move slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rose.. We gotta get out" She must have seen the too,screamed and they bolted. Somehow the two got trapped by a pipe. One of the mannequins was raising its arm, when suddenly a man in a leather jacket grabbed Rose and Ophelia by the hand and spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Run!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And run they did.They ran down the hallway till they got to the elevator, when the man spoke again. "Mind the eyes" He said and pulled a tube thing out of his pocket. Rose and Ophelia shielded their faces and waited until the brightness went down to uncover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was the man from her dreams, it suddenly clicked in her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A mannequin's arm got trapped in the closing doors, and with a few pulls, the man pulled it off, letting the doors shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just pulled the arm off.” She spoke, an almost frown on her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep, Plastic" He replied, a smirk on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nice trick, who were they then, students? Is this a student thing?" Rose asked, Ophelia glanced over at her, concern starting to grow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would they be students?" The man asked them, curiosity in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pain started to build in her head, another flashback was coming on and quick. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Gallifrey,age:407]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on Liv!” She could hear Theta call out to her from outside her room. She huffed, before going to her door and opening it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know, we have exams in the morning, and unlike some, I would l o v e to pass.” She quipped, a smirk growing on her face as she glanced at her friend. A pout formed on his face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on! It’s just a little adventure to the fields! I’ll have you back in a bit! I promise!” he begged her, his voice quiet. Sighing softly, the young time lady grabbed her robe from the hook, slipped her shoes on and closed the door. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Better have me back in an hour or so.” She told him, before letting him grab her hand and leading her out of the building and to the fields. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Have you thought about if you would want to bond with someone?” The question came out of nowhere. Pausing to think about it, Liv  glanced up at the stars, curling closer to the boy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I mean, if the time is right, then I suppose. There’s really only one person I could think about being bonded with.” She softly said, looking up at him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What about you?” She asked. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Only one person in mind, he looked down at her, a smile on her face. “It’s you, you know. You’re the one that I could see myself being with for all of eternity.” a blush overcame his face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I- Theta, I want you to be the one I bond with too. Nobody understands me like you. No one makes me happy like you do, and no one takes us on adventures like this. What if, say by the time we’re both 500 and we’re both not bonded, we’ll do it.” She states as she pulls herself closer to him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Deal!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose could see her friend, blacked out on the ground, eyes rolled back into her head. Small whimpers and tears starting to fall down her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on with her?” The man asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose shrugged, biting her bottom lip. “Sometimes she gets these sort of vivid flashbacks. I don’t know what they are but it might be connected to her dreams that she has.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a groan, Ophelia stumbled back into the present and her eyes opened. The doors to the elevator have long since opened and she grasped the rail to pull herself up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Rose asked, as she pulled her friend in for a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, gonna have a huge headache for the rest of tonight.” She said, as she rubbed at her temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The man, Theta it seemed. He was looking at her, an unrecognizable look on his face and in his eyes. Snapping back into focus, he took off, leaving the two to follow him, trying to match his long strides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stopped at the door that would lead them outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man, a mad smile on his face, straightened his jacket and smiled at us before going through a door. Then he came back and stuck his head through the open door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are your names?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rose"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ophelia"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lovely to meet you two. Now I'm going to do something very dangerous, so off you pop go have your lovely beans on toast" He said, but before he could leave again, Ophelia spoke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who are you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His reply was short.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm the Doctor"</span>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="google-footer-bar">
  <p></p>
  <div class="footer content clearfix">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. rose and ophelia part two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Her feet hit the ground as an explosion sounded. Looking back, she could see the store now in flames, small debris starting to fly around. Turning to face her almost shell shocked like friend, Ophelia sprung into action. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rose, we gotta go. Now. Before the police come.” Ophelia voiced to her blonde friend. She looked back at black haired girl and stood up, and grabbed her hand and made our thei back to her flat.  They made it back to Rose’s flat, her mother Jackie was on the phone, and on the telly was the burning store. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I know. It's on the telly. It's everywhere. She's lucky to be alive. Honestly, it's aged her. Walking in now you'd think I was her daughter. “ Jackie was rambling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's Debbie on the other end. She knows a man on the Mirror. Five hundred quid for an interview.” Jackie said, while looking at Rose. Ophelia turned and went into the kitchen, grabbing a bottled water from the fridge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's brilliant! Give it here.” Rose said, and grabbed the phone and hung up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her friend smirked to herself, and covered a laugh with a cough. The TV was turned onto the news, it was showing the burning building. She sighed softly and sat on the couch, placing her feet up on the coffee table.  Shrugging out of her jacket, she placed it on the seat besides her, and took her shoes off. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed a nearby book and started to skim it.  Ever since Ophelia was young, books have always fascinated her. Books were her escape from the real world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a knock at the door, then Rose yelled out. “I’ll get it.” She went and opened the door, the night breeze coming in along with her boyfriend, Mickey.  He waved at the girl on the couch and she grinned back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I've been phoning your mobile. It's on the news and everything. I can't believe that your shop went up!” He exclaimed as he pulled her into a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her phone died. She didn’t bring the charger.” Ophelia said as she glanced up from the TV. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you and Ophelia want to come down to the pub to have a drink?” He asked her /them/ a smirk on his face. Rose arched an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There's a football match, isn't there?” Ophelia questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. Ophelia shook her head, grinned and turned her attention back to the TV. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waved the plastic arm around and Rose giggled. “Nah, I'm alright. You can go on and watch it. I’ll stay here with Ophelia. Take the arm please.” She said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waved the arm again, and then left, letting the door shut behind him. Jackie came back into the room and sat on the couch across from the girls.  That night, she went back to her own flat, even though Rose offered that she could stay the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The TV was still on, volume down almost all the way. Somehow the window was left open, She walked over and slammed it shut. The lights flickered on and off for a second before coming back on. Grabbing a cold water bottle, she chugged half of it before heading back to her room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And once again, she fell into another flashback. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Gallifrey; Age 490</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>With a sob, the female grabbed her coat and shrugged it on. It was time for her to leave. If she didn’t leave now, she could be the next casualty in the war. She had to leave. Where? She didn’t care as long as it wasn’t here. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A hand grabbed her arm as she left her house as quietly as she could. A hand was placed over her mouth. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“It’s okay, its me.” Relaxing at the sound of her best friends and partner’s voice.  “The war is goin to end, I know a way to stop it. I just want to make sure that you’re not here when it happens.” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“What do you mean by that? How are you going to end it?” She whispered back, tugging her hand through her hair. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Just trust me my love. I know a way.” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The next morning she woke up to her alarm clock blaring, She groaned and pulled herself up. She might as well get up now, though she now had no job to go to. She made herself at home in the kitchen, set on making breakfast. While plating some pancakes, she heard the cat flap rattle. Strange, since she didn’t really have a cat. But the neighborhood did have some that liked to sneak in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She peaked over and saw the stupid plastic arm that she thought Mickey had thrown out when he left Rose’s. Apparently not. Tapping the flap, she watched it flap back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Hmm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kept the flap open and nearly screamed when she saw familiar eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly getting up, she opened the door, seeing his  confused expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” He asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I live here, and since I don’t have a job to go to anymore I have nothing else to do.” She replied, leaning against the doorframe. He made his way past the female.  “Oh, please do come in.” She muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shut the door and walked back into the kitchen and finished eating breakfast, then poured a cup of tea. He was sitting on the couch and was flipping the pages of a book when she walked back into the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want tea? Coffee?” She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coffee with a splash of milk please.” Was his reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made the coffee and brought it back out to him. He had a smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They said they found a body.” She spoke up as she sat on the couch across from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ophelia Carter.” he read off of an envelope. Reaching over, she grabbed it from him, a grin on her face. After she had finished her tea, She grabbed their cups and walked back into the kitchen. Out of the corner of my eye, she could have sworn she saw the arm move. Weird. She shook her head and cleaned out the cups and placed them on the rack to dry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she came back, she could see him breathing heavy. She arched an eyebrow.  She could see the arm on the couch, and the coffee table was smashed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened here?” And then the thing was moving, and it clutched onto Ophelia’s neck. She struggled and gasped for air. The Doctor managed to grab his tube thing, and point and press at the arm. It stopped moving, he grabbed it and threw it onto the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck was that?” she gasped out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. I stopped it. Its armless.” she grabbed it off of the floor and whacked him with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya think? Nice pun though.” she sassed, a grin on her face. He smiled and grabbed the arm out of her hand, and walked towards the door and opened it. She slipped on her shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi. You can’t go swarming off like that.” She said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I can. Here I am. This is me, swanning off.” He smirked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that arm was moving. It tried to kill me.”She yelled out, walking a bit faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ten out of ten for observation.” “He sassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can't just walk away. That's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on.”  She called out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I don't.” He said, a bit softer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked closer and caught up with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least not yet.” He said.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by that?” she said,and pulled on his jacket and stopped him.  He glanced at me, an amused look on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I told you, you wouldn’t be able to handle it. It’ll come to you over time.” He said and looked down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Overtime? I need a hint here Doctor.” She let out a sigh and ran her hand through her hair.  He let out a sigh of his own.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a watch? And the dreams and flashbacks you’re having? They might mean something. I just don’t know yet.” He spoke. She nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Ever since she could remember she had a watch, well a pocket watch. And every time she went to open it, she could hear faint voices saying it wasn’t time yet. She must have frowned so he went on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When the watch opens, you’ll know. You’ll know.” With that he turned on his heels and was about to walk off when she spoke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, before you go. Who are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, I’m The Doctor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but Doctor Who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just The Doctor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smirked. “The Doctor.” She spoke slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned. “Hello!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked a few paces forward, then turned back to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that supposed to sound impressive?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Sort of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I've seen enough. Are you the police?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home.” Was there a sad look in his eyes?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But what have I done wrong? How come that plastic things keep coming after me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you. You were just an accident. You and Rose just got in the way.” His sass level was very high and very amusing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It tried to kill me!” She exclaimed, her eyebrows arched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was after me, not you. Last night, in the shop, I was there, you and Rose blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it's fixed on you is 'cos you've met me.” He spoke, arching a brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you.” Ophelia sassed, her hands going to her hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sort of, yeah.” He grinned and walked closer to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You're full of it.” She said with a laugh and felt her phone buzzed.Ignoring  it, she turned back to the Doctor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sort of.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean  you're on your own?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed,while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Wait, I need you to please start from the beginning. I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it's basically radio control?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thought control. Are you all right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Long story.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what's it all for? I mean.  Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No?”  She  asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's not a price war. They just  want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?“ He said, a slight grin on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you're still listening.” He sassed again. Her phone buzzed again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but seriously, Doctor. Tell me, who are you really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it.” He spoke, turning a bit serious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour,I can feel it.. That's who I am. Now, forget me, Ophelia . Go home and forget me.” He turned on his heels and walked off. She stood there in shock, teeth biting into her bottom lip. She then grabbed her phone out of her pocket and looked at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Two messages from Rose &lt;3 </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rosie: Where are you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rosie:Ophelia please answer. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She sighed softly and replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ophelia:Heading home now. Ran into a friend. Be at your place soon</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. rose and ophelia part three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As she turned the corner, she heard a whooshing noise. Turning back, Ophelia saw that the blue box that was on the corner was no longer there. Strange. When she walked into Rose’s flat ten minutes later, She saw Rose using Search-Wise.net to hunt for Doctor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything good?” She asked as she poured herself a cup of tea and placed some sugar in it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Found this guy, said that he knows a lot about the man we met. Mickey’s taking me to go meet him and then probably for dinner or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright if just chill here, you’re mum is still at work right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she should be back around nine or ten.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A while later I heard Rose call out to me from the living room. “I’m leaving to go meet up with someone. I’ll be back soon!” She yelled, and left with a slam of the door.  When she turned back to her phone, her stomach growled, reminding her that she really didn’t eat much at breakfast. Deciding to go get some pizza, she slipped my slides on and my sunglasses headed out to her car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When she got there, Mickey and Rose were there a few tables over. Ophelia couldn’t really hear what they were talking about. Except Mickey looked a lot like plastic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nestene Consciousness. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She heard in her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How did she know that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” She muttered under her breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She texted one of her friends while she ate, catching up with them. Then, something happened. She looked up to see The Doctor coming her way. Rolling her eyes, she smirked at him as he went up to Rose and Mickey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t see him come up, he saw her and sent her a wink. Her cheeks flared red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then shit went </span>
  <b>
    <em>down.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There must have been an exchange of words because what happened next surprised her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plastic Mickey got up and turned his hand into a chopping like device. Rose got up as Mickey wrecked the table. The Doctor grabbed him and pulled off the head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was this how she would die?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't think that's going to stop me.” The head said, making her shudder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The body gets up and starts flailing around. Rose got up and walked over to the alarm and pulled the lever down, buzzing filled the room.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone out! Out now! Get out! Get out! Get out!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose and the Doctor ran through the kitchen carrying the head, Ophelia caught up with them as they made it to the back exit. Doctor pulled out the tube thing and clicked on the button, the blue light flashing as a lock sounded out. Turning around she saw the familiar blue box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rose, Ophelia in here.” She ran into the box. Rose followed a few seconds later, took one look inside, then stepped out again, then ran back inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s bigger on the inside.” She let out a small gasp, and her black haired friend laughed. The doors snapped shut, and Ophelia walked a few more steps in, and leaned against the consol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alien.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stood back and watched it unfold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alien?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am. Is that alright?” A smirk grew on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” She said softly, and looked over to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “It's called the TARDIS, this thing.” He started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ T A R D I S. It stands for  Time And Relative Dimension In Space.” She said, finishing with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Wait, what? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That just slipped out of her like she’s said it before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How.. How do you know that.” The Doctor asked, a shocked look on his face. She burst out laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. It just came to me.” Ophelia shrugged and walked around the console. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose suddenly burst into tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to all of us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did it kill him? Mickey? Is he dead?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I didn't think of that.” She snorted and shot him a wink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He's my boyfriend.” he was probably cheating on her. No offense Rose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Melt?” He asked, and then turned to see the melting head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plastic head was melting on the console, where it was attached by cables.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, no, no, no, no!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor moved around, flipping random switches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Rose asked, getting closer, her eyes wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Following the signal. It's fading. I've got it. no, no! Almost there. Here we go!” She yelled out, and flew around and flipped more switches, that she didn’t know what they meant. Only knew she had to press them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like she had to help him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor stood aside. She looked at him over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. It's just. Your human,and you can fly the TARDIS.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You complaining?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all.” He said with a wink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We landed and the the Doctor flew out the door</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can't go out there. It's not safe.” Rose stated. Oh.  she must've forgotten her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I lost the signal, I got so close.” He whined, a pout on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We've moved. Does it fly?” She started to rapid fire questions at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand.”  Ophelia spoke, words spilling out of her mouth before she could think. . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose?” She questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It melted with the head. Are you going to bicker on all night?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'll have to tell his mother. Mickey. and you just went and forgot him, again! You were right, you are alien.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, if I did forget some bloke called Mickey” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he's not a kid.” She said, defending Rose a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape on top this planet, all right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruh, did he just? Call them an ape?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure” she muttered, and kicked a rock down the sidewalk.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right.” she heard Rose say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you are an alien, how come you sound like you're from the North?” Ophelia asked as they walked along the sidewalk.  For some reason he just sounded like he was from the north. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lots of planets have a north.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's a police public call box?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's a telephone box from the 1950s. It's a disguise.” She said, and kicked another rock. She was just wondering how soon he’d get rid of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. So this living plastic. What's it got against us?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. It’s just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, Earth, dinner!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any way of stopping it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor holds up a tube of blue liquid. It looked familiar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anti-plastic.”Ah! So that’s what it is. Makes sense.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anti-plastic.” Rose repeated, as we came in front of the London Eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anti-plastic. But first I have to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?” He pondered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on. Hide what?”  Ophelia piped in, drawing herself out of her thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, it needs a transmitter to boost the signal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's it look like?” She tuned in and looked at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A huge circular metal structure like a dish. Radial. Close to where we're at . Gotta completely invisible.” Rose had a smirk on her face</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “What? What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor turned and looked at what Rose was staring at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? What is it? What?”  He asked stupidly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally catches on to what Rose is looking at. The London Eye, Ophelia had only been there a handful of times, but it’s lovely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Fantastic!” He said and bolted down the street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She and Rose quickly ran after him, over the  Westminster Bridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that I think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The breast implants.” Rose and Ophelia said at the same time, looked at each other then burst out laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about down here?” she pointed down to the ground where there was a big pothole that was covered.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She look over the parapet and could see a large manhole entrance at the </span>
</p><p>
  <span>bottom of the stairs</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Looks good to me.” He spoke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know we could be going to our deaths.” She said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let you get hurt. I promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They run down, and The Doctor opens up the hatch. Ophelia went first, and gagged at the stench that came from it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gross.” She spoke and her nose wrinkled up, and she made a face. Rose followed quickly, and then The Doctor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature.” She snorted and giggled. It was a vat of a ugly creature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go.” Knowing that it wasn’t going to be that easy, she let out a sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance.” Nice man he was. She walked so that she was beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went down to a catwalk overlooking the seething vat. She wasn’t going to let him go alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Ophelia stay up with me.” she could heard Rose say. She ignored it and walked behind the Doctor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation.” He spoke steadily.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The glob moved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tuned it out, as she glanced around the area. We were underground all right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy.” She heard the Doctor reply. She turned and saw Rose with Mickey. Surprised he was still alive.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You knew that and you never said?” Her tone turned icy and cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?” He questioned.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If she could slap him, she would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor continued walking  downwards</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilisation by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?” She laughed at that, head going back, and tears welling in her eyes.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plastic tried to make a face. Or at least that’s what Ophelia thought it was trying to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights. I am talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go.”  He did have a point.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doctor!” Rose suddenly yelled out, and she flipped her body around to see </span>
</p><p>
  <span>a pair of shop dummies grab the Doctor. One took the vial of anti-plastic from his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was just insurance.” Anyone could see through the lie. Even the plastic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I wasn't going to use it.  No,I was not attacking you. I'm just  here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not.” He pleaded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vat pulled a face, creepy. And she swore she heard it talk. But she shook it off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” He questioned, I saw Rose get Mickey to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden  a  door slides back to reveal the TARDIS.  The Doctor’s demeanor changed as he saw what was behind the door.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I mean. Yes, that's my ship. But that's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. I couldn't save your world!”  What was he talking about? What war? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's it doing?” She heard Rose yell, then the vat started to roar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's the TARDIS! They have identified it as  superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase,and it's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose,Ophelia. Go!” He yelled at them, and shoved her towards Rose and Mickey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I turned back I saw Rose dial her Mum’s number. Energy bolts start to go everywhere. Something was happening, and it didn’t seem like it was going to be good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's the activation signal. It's transmitting!” He said, eyes filled with worry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t going to leave him. Not now, not ever. The plastic grabbed the both of them, and were trying to shove them into the vat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get out, Rose! Just get out! Run!” They both yelled at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The stairs have gone.” She called back, and indeed the stairs were gone. Ophelia let out a frustrated groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She saw Rose and Mickey run to the TARDIS.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven't got the key!” She spoke, and tried to open the doors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We're going to die!”  Mickey scream,  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As She struggled to break free of the hold on her, Rose started looking around for other possibilities. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” The Doctor yelled at the Vat. What? Was the vat saying something? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then it spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time Lord.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose stood up and looked at the Doctor and her best friend before running onto the upper ledge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just leave him! There's nothing you can do!” Mickey yelled, and she scoffed.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I've got no A Levels, no job and  no future.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grabbed a nearby axe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I tell you what I have got. Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastic team. I got the bronze!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose chops through the rope holding a very long chain to the wall and takes firm hold. She then  runs and swings out along the side of the catwalk, kicking the two mannequins that were holding onto the Doctor and Ophelia, into the vat. the anti plastic went with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Vat screams as it starts to turn blue. Haha, it worked. Rubbing her aching wrist, Ophelia knew that there would be bruises there tomorrow morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rose!” Ophelia yelled as she started to slip from the chain.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully The Doctor grabbed her as she slipped down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now we're in trouble.” He said, looking her dead in the eye.  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor, Rose and Ophelia booked it to the TARDIS, where Mickey was holding on for dear life. She grabbed him and brought him in with us. As soon as the doors shut, she released Mickey and started helping the Doctor fly the TARDIS.Still, she had no idea how she could fly it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Press that one down.” He commanded softly, pointing to a round lever. She did so and then pressed a red button. Finally a couple minutes later, we landed. When she went and looked outside, we were outside Rose’s flat. Mickey was the first one out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose went over to Mickey, who is trying to hide behind a pallet. The Doctor and her stayed inside, Ophelia leaning against the now opened door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A fat lot of good you were.” She spoke, a thin brow raised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Nestene Consciousness? That was easy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me. And Ophelia” She scoffed. The black haired girl snorted and stroked the side of the Box. It hummed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Yes, I would. Thank you. I'll be off, unless you want to come with me. This box isn't just a London hopper, It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge.” He told Rose, was he thinking Ophelia was going to go? She shrugged to herself, a smirk growing on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Don't. He's an alien. He's a thing.” Was Mickey really going to try to stop her. He was just a bloke. Ophelia loved him and all, but seriously, let Rose live her own life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He's not invited.” He said sharply, sending a glare at Mickey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “What do you think? You could stay here and fill your life with work or you could go anywhere in the universe.Anything that ever was or anything that will be.” He said and got out and leaned against the doors. Ophelia stood there, hands crossed over her chest. She knew that she was going to go.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it always this dangerous?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. But this was easy. We can take on the bigger stuff now.” Rose let out a sigh and smiled at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,  I've got to go and find my mum, so.” She said and tapered off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Okay.” He sent her a smile, grabbed Ophelia’s hand and pulled her into the TARDIS.  Together they set course for a far off planet. A grin appeared on her face as the force of the TARDIS taking off moved my body. She held on tightly to the rail. They stopped, and then he looked at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna go get her?” He asked. She nodded. And we went back to the Tyler Estate. When we got there, she opened the door, and saw Rose still on the ground. She got up and hugged Mickey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I have to go get something.” Ophelia said and ran out of the Box and to her flat down the block. When she made it to her room, she grabbed her bag and packed a spare change of clothes and shoes, pocket watch and her journal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she made it back, Rose kissed Mickey on the cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” She spoke and ran into the TARDIS, and Ophelia followed behind her. She tossed her bag onto the seat and sat down next to it, figuring that the Doctor could pilot the TARDIS by himself just this once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where do you want to go?” He asked her, sending a glance her way. She tilted her head to the side in thought, then got an idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Future, Let’s do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How far.” She heard Rose say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do 400 years.” Was her reply, and started to swing her legs. A few seconds later, and after she landed on the floor, we landed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” she started as she took a look outside. “That’s a bit boring.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lets try 5 million years into the future.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep! Let’s do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a few switches flipped they were flying through the Time Vortex.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the end of the world-part one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>here's the long long long waited update! I hope you all like this!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>O P H E L I A C A R T E R </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she stepped out, she found that they were on some kind of ship, and after walking a couple of steps further, she saw that it was a ship in space. She made sure that the doors of the TARDIS were shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose walked down a flight of steps, a large shutter that was covering something lowered to reveal an orbital view of the Earth. She stood by her friend and looked out the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year five point five slash apple slash twenty six. Five billion years in your future, and this is the day”  The Doctor said with a slight smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced down at his watch and she couldn't help but smirk.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden the sun flared red. What was going on?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the day the Sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world, Rose and Ophelia”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let out a laugh, and looked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this for real?” Rose asked, her accent thick, with wonder. She grinned and looked at her, swinging her arm over her shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is as real as it’ll get Rose.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just laughed and shook her head at her. A voice came through the speaker,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for fifteen thirty nine” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ophelia looked around the room, and noticed the Doctor staring at her, she arched her brow at him, and got a small smile in return. her mind was still racing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So when it says guests, does that mean people?” she asked the Doctor as she turned around, seeing Rose leaning against the door, looking at them with a smile on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Depends on what you mean by people.” He said in response as he looked around the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I meant people, what do you mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aliens.” He said with that damn smirk on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose pushed herself off of the wall and looked at the pair, “What are they doing on board a spaceship? What could all this be for?” She asked, eyes wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ophelia looked around the room, taking note of everything, speaking before the Doctor could respond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s more so an observation deck type thing. All of the aliens that came are her to see the Planet burn up.” A smirk appeared on her lips and she heard the Doctor spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fantastic!” and he grabbed his tube thing </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Sonic screwdriver.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span> A voice sounded in her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you need your screwdriver for?” The question spilled from her lips before she could stop it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened slightly, as if he couldn’t believe her. The Doctor just grinned at her, and pressed on the button and the panel on the wall lit up. She turned on her heels, and finally made her way to the window.  She had to admit, the view was nice. Well, if you considered seeing the sun as a red giant and the Earth about to be destroyed a nice view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting out a breath, she leaned against the window, letting herself tune back into the conversation happening between Rose and the Doctor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, hold on. They did this once on Newsround Extra. The sun expanding, and that takes hundreds of years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Millions, but the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there? Gravity satellites holding back the sun.” He pointed to the things bordering the Sun. Ophelia pushed herself off the wall and finally spoke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But the planet looks the same as ever. I thought the continents shifted and what not.” She spoke as she placed herself next to Rose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They did,” He started, turning around on his heels to face the window. “and the Trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long does it have?” Ophelia questioned, pacing back and forth, twisting her fingers together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About half an hour and then the planet gets roasted.” The Doctor spoke with a wicked grin on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose glanced over at the man, eyebrows raised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not saving it Rose, it’s time is up.” Ophelia spoke, her lips down in a slight frown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But,” her friend started, “What about all of the people?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s empty. They are all gone. There’s no one left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it’s just Ophelia and I then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shorter female wrapped her arm around Rose’s shoulders and pulled her close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then the door opened, making the trio look towards who was coming in. It was a tallish blue skinned person who had golden eyes, he lips pressed into a line as he walked towards them. Ophelia let out a small laugh, nose wrinkling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell are you three?” He asked, seemingly confused. “How did you get in? This zone is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have already disembarked. They’re coming in any second now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's me. I'm a guest. Look, I've got an invitation. Look. There, you see? It's fine, you see? The Doctor plus two! I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler and Ophelia Carter. They are my plus two. Is that all right? He spoke rapidly as he pulled a blank piece of paper out of his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, obviously. Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy.” He dismissed himself heading over to the nearby podium.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Paper's slightly psychic. It shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s weird, because from where Ophelia was standing, she could see that it was blank. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s blank.” She spoke softly, eyebrows furrowed. “At least from here it is.” The Doctor looked at her, before turning to Rose, holding the paper out to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does this say?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a test to see if the psychic paper works.” Rose read off, “So this just says anything you want it to?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Basically.” he responded, turning on his heels and walking to Ophelia. He raised the paper to her face. “What does it say?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s blank still.” She focused on the paper. A thought wandered through her head. ‘Why would it be blank for me but still work for Rose?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then it appeared on the paper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was that you?” The Doctor asked, shocked in his voice. Never once has he met a companion who was able use the paper without being told how to. She grew more and more intriguing as time passed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear, I don’t know how that happened.” Her voice laced with fear and a hint of panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I promise-” before he could continue speaking, he was caught off by the alien from earlier.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have in attendance the Doctor, Ophelia and Rose Tyler. Thank you. All staff to their positions.” The black haired girl wasn’t even going to bother to correct him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurry, now, thank you. Quick as we can. Come along, come along. And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees. Jabe, Lute and Coffa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ophelia watched, rocking on her heels as three tree-like people made their way out of the elevator. While it was weird to see, she had to admit that the female -Jabe- was pretty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The female tuned out most of the talking, taking the time to focus on the room around her. She took in all the sights, of all the aliens. She glanced from time to time at Rose, who seemed to be taking it worse than she was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio of trees slowly made their way to them. Ophelia offered Jabe a small smile and a small wave of her fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A Gift of Peace. I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A what now?  She made sure to keep her face blank of any emotions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jabe handed the Doctor a small pot that had a branch in it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Yes, gifts. Er,” She watched as he fumbled around, “I give you in return air from my lungs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How intimate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There's more where that came from.” He flirted back, winking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something relating to jealousy and anger built in Ophelia’s stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet there is.” Jabe replied, sending the Doctor a smile before heading off to where her companions had wondered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A large glass case barely made it through the doorway. It contains a giant head with straggly hair and squinting eyes. The Face of Boe was wheeled off to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Moxx of Balhoon.” The Doctor spoke as a short blue creature made it’s way to the trio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily salivas.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>True to his word, his spit hit Rose in the face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you very much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A black robed group walked -more like glided up, Ophelia thought- to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs.” The center person held out their hands, and in it was a metal egg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A gift of peace in all good faith.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And last but not least,” The Steward started speaking again, “our very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen, and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last Human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ophelia watched in shock, horror and slight disgust as a frame was wheeled in. The frame held skin, which was stretched. It also had a face on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ophelia was disgusted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How was she even alive? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the actual fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturise me. Moisturise me.” she commanded her workers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They immediately sprayed her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing over at Rose, Ophelia could see a similar expression on her friend’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She continued droning on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Truly, I am the last Human. My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honour them and say goodbye. Oh, no tears, no tears. I'm sorry. But behold, I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg. Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband? Oh, no. Oh, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines. And here, another rarity.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watched as Rose did a circle around Cassandra. A juke box was wheeled out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A button is pressed and the sounds of Tainted Love by Soft Cell started to play. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Refreshments will now be served. Earth Death in thirty minutes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With everyone starting to mingle, she saw Rose dash out of the room, the Doctor quickly following her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That left the black haired girl by herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a room full of aliens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Great. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She paused, unsure of what to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Face of Boe was off to the side, and she made her mind up. Brushing her hair behind her ear, she walked over, biting down on her bottom lip. Ophelia smiled softly as she approached the Face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem lonely, so I’m going to keep you company for a while, if that’s alright.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s nice to see your face again, Ophelia.” </span>
  </em>
  <span> She heard in her mind, the voice deep and soft. She arched a brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ve met many times my dear. You did say the last time we saw each other that the next time we saw each other, it would be the first time for you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess that means i'm sticking around with the Doctor then.” She quipped, a smile growing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You do. You’re going to find a lot of new things about yourself along the way. You’re going to see a lot and lose some things along the way. You’re not alone though, Ophelia.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it’s safe to say that a lot is going to happen, and I'm going to find a lot of new things out about myself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Exactly, This won’t be the last time you see me, just for your knowledge. Now, I think the Doctor is looking for you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could hear him calling for her, and she smiled at the Face of Boe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was lovely talking to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You as well my dear.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose? Are you in there?” The Doctor spoke, as he used the sonic to open the door. Ophelia stood by his side. The door slid open and the two of them walked in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think, then?” He asked the both of them, watching as Ophelia sat on the steps. Letting out a slow deep breath, Ophelia quickly tied her hair up. This whole day was slowly starting to get to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deep breaths Lia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deep Breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. Yeah, fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper. They're just so alien. The aliens are so alien. You look at 'em and they're alien.” Ophelia laughed, moving so she was laying down on the step. Rose just smiled at her, shaking her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South.” He shot back, hands going to the pockets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you from?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All over the place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They all speak English.” Lia noted, her hands twisting together. How could they all be speaking english? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you hear English. It's a gift of the TARDIS. The telepathic field gets inside your brain and translates the languages to english.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hold the fuck up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The TARDIS was in her head? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was so cool!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose, on the other hand, wasn’t taking it the same way Lia was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's inside my brain? Like, inside my brain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, in a good way..” The Doctor tried to reassure Rose, causing Ophelia to snort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really not helping!” She exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your machine gets inside my head. It gets inside and it changes my mind, and you didn't even ask?” Anger started to come out in Rose’s voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn't think about it like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you didn’t Doctor.” Lia shot him a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South. Who are you, then, Doctor? What are you called? What sort of alien are you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rose, lay off him will ya?” Ophelia called out, at the same time the Doctor spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm just the Doctor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From what planet?” her friend asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gallifrey </span>
  </em>
  <span> her mind filled in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it's not as if you'll know where it is!” the Doctor retorted. His tone was sharp and anger was starting to come out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you from?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does it matter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me who you are!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is who I am, right here, right now, all right? All that counts is here and now, and this is me.” He yelled out, and Ophelia got up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I'm here too because you brought me here, so just tell me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For fucks sake, Rose, leave it!” Lia yelled out over them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting out a frustrated breath, the female got up from her spot and moved over by the window, sitting on the little ledge, looking out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Earth Death in twenty minutes. Earth Death in twenty minutes.” The speaker called out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right. As my mate Shareen says, don't argue with the designated driver.” Rose spoke, sending the Doctor an apologetic smile. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, fiddling with it in her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can't exactly call for a taxi. There's no signal. We're out of range. Just a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell you what.” The man spoke, holding his hand out for her phone, smiling when she gave it to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sharp pain went through Ophelia’s head, and she could see black spots start to appear in her vision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seems she was about to have another flashback of some sort. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[Gallifrey ; Age 8]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The day was finally here!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>She would finally be getting to go into the academy!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Safe to say, Ophelia was a bit nervous. It has been almost four years since she had seen her older brother Koshei. She missed him terribly. It was boring being by herself most days, as she really only considered her brother her only friend. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Well, and Theta. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Shaking her head, she pushed the thoughts away. She needed to get ready. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A knock on the door was heard and her mother walked in, the robes that Ophelia would be wearing to the ceremony in her hands. Unshed tears were in her eyes. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“My little one is growing up.” her mother spoke softly, as she helped her daughter into the robes. The robes were stiff, but luckily she would only have to wear that for that night, they would get different robes once they got settled into the academy. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>She, could do this. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The Untempered Schism was beautiful. She could hear a soft voice whisper in the back of her head. A warm feeling enveloped her, like a blanket, and she never wanted to leave. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"I swear to protect the ancient Law of Gallifrey with all my might and brain. I will to the end of my days, with justice and with honour temper my actions and my thoughts. Ophelia spoke out, not letting any emotion show on her face as they injected her with a vial of recognition codes. Those would allow her to travel through the time vortex. She would soon later find out that they would allow her to regenerate. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later that day, she would be told how long she stared into the Untempered Schism, and some would wonder how she didn’t go mad. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Instead, she saw the beauty of the universe and everything it had to offer. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't forget to leave your thoughts below!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>